<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orange Clouds and Pink Moons by Lordsnugglepants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737624">Orange Clouds and Pink Moons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordsnugglepants/pseuds/Lordsnugglepants'>Lordsnugglepants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Philosopher Stoned Jack, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Stoner boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordsnugglepants/pseuds/Lordsnugglepants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its about to be 4/20 enjoy Jack and Gabe getting high, talking shit and being cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lifted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack's eyes lazily blinked up at the ceiling, watching the lazy trails of smoke drift upward into the haze of the living room as he doodled small circles in Gabriel’s palm with his index finger. Feeling the dips and grooves of every callus and scar as he let his mind drift, focusing on the warmth of his hand in Gabriel’s. It was grounding and warm, so much so that it sent a pleasant  buzz in Jack’s gut.</p><p>As he felt Gabriel intertwine their fingers he turned to see him giggling in a fit. As he watched Gabriel’s body rake with tremors from his laughter he couldn’t help but start to chuckle as well. </p><p>“What's so funny?” Jack asked. </p><p>With what looked like a great amount of effort Gabriel slowly turned his head towards Jack, a lovestruck look on his face as he batted his lashes. With half lidded eyes Gabriel smacked his lips, dry tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth as he searched for an answer.</p><p>“Your face,” Gabriel finally answered dreamily. </p><p>“Well, that’s not very nice,” Jack pouted as he took another hit from the joint. Lazily he let the smoke drift out of his mouth and inhaled it back through his nose before blowing it back out of his mouth. </p><p>“No no no …. that’s not wha- pffft no,” Gabriel stuttered as his whole body started to shudder from laughter again, unable to get his words out as he wheezed, nearly doubling over on the couch as he threw his head back, his giggles turning into full on cackles.</p><p>Rolling his eyes as he pressed the joint between his lips Jack clumsily reached for the bottle of Crush on the table with his free hand, stretching his body out as much as possible to make sure he didn’t let go of Gabriel’s hand. With a great amount of focus Jack carefully wrapped his fingers around the neck of the bottle and carefully unscrewed the top before giving it to Gabriel who gratefully took it and started to chug the contents down. </p><p>As he did Jack watched the muscles in Gabriel’s throat work as his adam's apple bobbed up and down with every gulp. He started to feel his own mouth go dry as he watched the display. However before Jack could let his imagination run away with him Gabriel let out a horrific belch that startled him out of his reverie. </p><p>“My hero,” Gabriel stated plainly as he set the bottle back down on the table. </p><p>“Least I could do,” Jack said with a shrug before taking another hit. Puckering his lips he formed an O and worked his throat to make small little rings of smoke that gently floated through the air. “After all you’re the one who has to save my ass whenever I charge headfirst into danger.” </p><p>“Gotta watch each other’s backs after all,” Gabriel said before lifting their intertwined hands and kissing the back of Jack’s. “Do we have anything left in the grinder or is that the last J we have?”</p><p>Jack bit his lip as he still felt the ghost of a touch from Gabriel’s lips on his skin. His hand squeezing Gabriel’s tighter as he reveled in the slight sparks that danced across his hand from Gabriel's touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Even if we did, we don’t have any more rolling paper.”</p><p>Gabriel sucked his teeth as he pouted slightly in disappointment. “That’s fucking lame.”</p><p>“Here, you can have the rest of this one, it’s nearly done anyway,” Jack offered as he handed Gabriel the joint. </p><p>“Woooooooow, a hero and a gentleman. How’d I get so lucky?”</p><p>“I dunno I think I’m the lucky one here,” Jack mused as he relaxed on the couch, letting his head fall back. A comfortable silence passed between the two as Jack lost himself in his thoughts. The word hero rattling around in his brain every now and again until it became more nagging than he wanted it to be. </p><p>“Do you think we’ve done enough,” Jack blurted out loud. </p><p>“Huh, what do you mean?”</p><p>Shifting on the couch Jack turned to Gabriel, watching his strong chest move and expand as he inhaled. </p><p>“I mean like, dunno. We’ve been called hero’s before but like, are we really doing enough?”</p><p>Gabriel took a moment to think before he exhaled and ashed the residue on the end of the joint. “Considering that we save people from killer robots on a regular basis I think we’re doing pretty good for ourselves boy scout.”  </p><p>“It’s just …. It’s like wild you know. It’s so wild to think we’ve met so many good people. Brave, and amazing people that are fighting and doing their best. Sometimes I can’t help but think if I’m doing enough. And if any of those people we’re in my position would they do a better job than me. Like if I wasn’t here, doing what I’m doing would I easily be replaced by someone else doing a better job.”</p><p>“I see,” Gabriel murmured as he took a long hit, finishing the joint and stubbing it out on the ashtray. </p><p>“Am I making sense, I feel like I’m not making sense. Or am I just-”</p><p>Before Jack could finish Gabriel freed his hand from Jack’s and grabbed his face. Turning Jack’s head in his direction Gabriel sat up and kissed him full on the lips, letting him fill Jack’s mouth with heat, smoke and the faint taste of sugar as he breathed in everything Gabriel had to give. </p><p>Slowly Jack released it all back out before he let his eyes flutter shut, returning Gabriel’s touch as his hands reached out and rested on his shoulders, practically turning into a puddle of warmth as one of Gabriel’s hands danced through his hair and gently pushed against the back of his head, pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>“Remember a couple of minutes ago when you asked me what was funny?” Gabriel murmured in question against Jack’s lips. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“And then I said your face, but then you said that it wasn’t very nice but then I started laughing cause you’re fucking hilarious so-”</p><p>It was Jack’s turn to cut Gabriel off as he kissed him fiercely back, knowing full well that Gabe got extremely rambly when he was high and would take 30 minutes to tell a 5 minute story. He had a knack for being descriptive  and remembering small details. It could range from being hot when he wanted to describe all the things he wanted to do to Jack, to hilariously obnoxious if he was asked what he wanted to eat.</p><p>“Baby you’re rambling, focus for me,” Jack said before giving Gabriel another kiss</p><p>“Right my bad, but yeah I was staring because you got a cute face,” Gabriel confessed. </p><p>Jack couldn’t help but bite his lip as he tried to suppress his laugh, pressing his nose against Gabriel’s cheek as he kissed along his jawline. “Ooooooh really now. Tell me more about what a perfect specimen I am.”</p><p>“Alright, don’t let it go to your head boy scout, I feed your ego enough as it is,” Gabriel scolded before pinching at Jack’s cheek.</p><p>Just as Jack was about to make  a witty remark Gabriel pulled back, and Jack let a needy whine escape his throat without shame from the loss of contact. Opening his eyes Jack weakly tried to pull Gabriel back in, only stopping his efforts as Gabriel gave him a serious look.</p><p>“I was also staring because I think you’re one of the bravest and capable people I have ever met in my life,” Gabriel said as he moved his hands back to cradle Jack's face. “You have this spark when you talk about fighting for a better future for us that no one else has. That's why you’re fit for the job, the reason you’re not replaceable.” </p><p>“Gabe,” Jack croaked out hoarsely as he reached up to his face to put his hands over Gabriel’s. </p><p>“Sometimes I really just have to look at you and wonder what I did for someone like you to fall in my lap,” Gabriel continued as he moved his thumb to lightly brush over Jack’s top lip. “You make me want to fight harder for you. So we can have these little moments in this shitty apartment that we use like 3 times a year when we have days off. </p><p>“I thought I was supposed to be the sap,” Jack mumbled out in a daze as he felt his hands start to shake, doing his best not to get overwhelmed by Gabriel’s words. </p><p>“Well you know how I get when I’m smacked.” </p><p>“Rambly,” Jack answered as he moved to get in between Gabriel’s legs.</p><p>“Yeah, rambly.” </p><p>The two then stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, holding each other before Jack finally leaned over and made Gabriel bear all of his weight, effectively toppling him over. </p><p>“Can I suck your dick,” Jack blurted out as he rested his chin on Gabriel’s chest. </p><p>Gabriel simply let out a snort as he lifted his head to meet Jack’s eyes. “Maybe I should be sappy more often.”</p><p>“How do I think I get you on your knees so easily,” Jack stated blandly. </p><p>“Ok first of all, fuck you,” Gabriel said as he gave Jack a slap on the ass. </p><p>Jack simply smiled as he curled his toes, enjoying the slight sting Gabriel’s hand left behind. “Keep that up and you will.” </p><p>“Second of all we ordered a pizza already and answering the door with your mouth on my dick is gonna be near impossible.” </p><p>“So you admit that my blowjob skills are out of this world,” Jack joked as he wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>Gabriel groaned loudly as he tried his best to look upset, failing miserably as a smile crept across his face. “I take back all that sappy shit I said before, a fuck boy like you doesn’t deserve it.” </p><p>“But baby you forget, I’m your fuck boy.” </p><p>“Indeed you are,” Gabriel admitted before letting out a content sigh. </p><p>Eventually a knock at their door interrupted their peace and Gabriel gave Jack a smug smirk as he pushed the man off and got to his feet on wobbly legs. </p><p>“See pizza’s here and I guarantee you I would have heard you bitch and moan if we got interrupted.” </p><p>“Shaddup and go pay,” Jack drawled with a wave as he settled himself back on the couch. </p><p>“Of course darling, anything for you,” Gabriel countered as he walked away, giving Jack the finger before he disappeared into the hall. </p><p>Looking up at the ceiling Jack’s eyes roamed over it, counting the spots and cracks that dotted it. A sense of content washing over him as he listened to Gabriel pay for the pizza. </p><p>“I really am the lucky one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. James Joint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack follows up on his offer. </p>
<p>This chapter is literally just porn fyi. You have been warned</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jack pl-please, oh f-fuck slow down,” Gabriel pleaded as he writhed under Jack’s hold. </p>
<p>Jack looked up to Gabriel as he continued to suck him off. His eyes roved over Gabriel’s shaking legs and his sweaty panting chest before meeting Gabriel’s eyes. Jack stared him down as he continued, enjoying the desperate look in Gabriel’s eyes as he clutched the sheets to keep himself from falling apart. Letting out a broken sob Gabriel looked away and Jack couldn’t help the small thrill that leapt in his stomach as Gabriel tried to shallowly buck into Jack’s mouth. </p>
<p>Letting out a satisfied hum against Gabriel’s cock Jack gave him one more hard suck before letting off with a loud pop. Before Gabriel could even think that he caught a break Jack crawled up his body, looming over Gabriel as he gripped his jaw and kissed him as deeply as possible, making sure that Gabriel could taste himself on his tongue.” </p>
<p>“No running away now, eyes on me,” Jack whispered gently before placing a kiss at the corner of Gabriel’s eye. </p>
<p>“Jack, c’mon please,” Gabriel pleaded as he opened his eyes, affectionately stroking the side of Jack’s face for good measure</p>
<p>Smirking Jack turned his head to the side and took Gabriel’s thumb in his mouth, sucking it greedily and curling his tongue around the digit. Taking Gabriel’s free hand Jack took it and placed it over his chest, letting Gabriel feel the flutter of his heart while he took his lovers thumb out of his mouth to tenderly kiss over the rest of Gabriel’s hand. </p>
<p>“God that’s not fair, J-Jack please show a man some mercy,” Gabriel begged as he squeezed at Jack's chest.</p>
<p>“Oh Gabe,”Jack whispered before descending back down to Gabriel’s legs, taking his time to kiss the inner parts of his thighs. “After everything that you said earlier I don’t think can,” He murmured before licking a long stripe from Gabriel’s perineum up to the tip of his cock, earning him a labored gasp as Gabriel tried to close his around Jack’s head. Letting out a chuckle Jack pried Gabriel’s legs back apart. “In fact I don’t think I will.”</p>
<p>Before Gabriel could protest or beg any further Jack made the executive decision to wrap his arms around Gabriel’s legs and pulled him deeper, nuzzling into him and placing small kisses along the base  of  his cock and licking around the head before swallowing Gabriel down in one swift motion. </p>
<p>“Jack for fuck’s sake!” Gabriel practically cried out as he reached down to grip his fingers in Jack’s scalp. </p>
<p>Jack felt something in him come undone as he revealed in the faint sting as Gabriel pulled his hair. His whole body thrumming on a pleasant buzz as he let himself get lost on the feeling of pleasing  Gabriel. The breathy moans he let out, the way his sweat slick skin felt under his touch, and the heady smell he breathed in as he nuzzled his nose in at the base of Gabriel’s cock. It was all far too good. Getting lost in all the want and sensation Jack relaxed his throat and gripped Gabriel’s hips. Content to have his mouth used for everything that Gabriel could give him.</p>
<p>“J-Jack, baby please, I wanna make you feel good too. Let me, god please make it good for you too,”   Gabriel pleaded desperately as he gave Jack one more good tug, finally managing to pry Jack off in his dazed state. </p>
<p>“So good,” Jack mumbled hoarsely before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sitting back up on his knees Jack pulled Gabriel up as well, kissing him desperately as he grinded into the side of his thigh.“You already make it so good for me.”</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want,” Gabriel whispered as he held the sides of Jack’s head, pulling it back to get a good look at his face. “Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”</p>
<p>“You,” Jack answered before pressing their foreheads together. “It’s all I want.”</p>
<p>“How do you want me?” </p>
<p>“Flip over and get on all fours.” </p>
<p>On wobbly legs Gabriel managed to flop over and get in position while Jack rushed to the night stand to grab a bottle of lube and a condom. Swiftly Jack returned to Gabriel’s side. Swallowing thickly he admired the view. Biting his lip he watched the rise and fall of Gabriel’s back as he breathed, the sweat that glistened and fell around his shoulder blades,  how his legs shook while his cock hung heavy in between his legs with need. Jack was almost overwhelmed with the amount of options had to make Gabriel fall apart.</p>
<p>“C’mon Jack, don’t make me beg anymore,” Gabriel whined, clearly getting impatient.</p>
<p>Finally snapping out of his admiration Jack slotted him himself against Gabriel. Taking his time to wrap his arms around his chest and nuzzling his face into his neck, holding him close and breathing him in. </p>
<p>“You still gonna give me whatever I want?” Jack murmured in Gabriel’s ear. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Gabriel rasped out as he pushed back on Jack’s cock, desperate for any type of friction.</p>
<p>“Tell me you want it,” Jack whispered as he pinched Gabriel’s nipple. “Tell me you want me.”</p>
<p>Jack then licked on the shell of Gabriel’s ear before clamping down on it with his teeth, nibbling it until Gabriel finally gave in and moaned out. “You know I do, you know I want you. ”</p>
<p>Jack only hummed in response as he held onto Gabriel’s ear with his mouth, holding him tighter as he rubbed his cock on the cleft of Gabriel’s ass. Earning him a broken sob from the other man. </p>
<p>“Fuck me, please just fuck me.” </p>
<p>Grinning wildly Jack unlatched himself from Gabriel and sat on his knees. Tilting his head and leaning in he parted Gabriel’s ass before pressing his tongue against him. Feeling Gabriel’s body arch further into his face Jack circled around his rim slowly, pressing his tongue against his entrance as he felt  Gabriel shake with every teasing stroke of his tongue. Taking a moment to come up to breath Jack sat back to appreciate his handiwork. </p>
<p>“You doing ok beautiful?” Jack asked teasingly before uncapping the bottle of lube. </p>
<p>“Uck tu,” Gabriel sobbed out. His face was currently completely buried in the pillow as he started to finally catch his breath. </p>
<p>“Sorry what? I didn’t catch that, you’re gonna have to speak up.” Jack drawled as he put a generous amount of lube on his fingers and hand. </p>
<p>“Fuck you.” Gabriel repeated as he turned his head to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Next time promise,” Jack said before letting the lube fall on Gabriel’s rim. Teasingly he then rubbed his thumb against it before slowly pressing in his index and middle finger. Biting his lip Jack  watched as Gabriel met every thrust of his finger, pushing back as he let out a desperate moan with every thrust.</p>
<p>“F-ucking ...,” Gabriel breathed out as he fucked himself on Jack’s fingers. “You’re, s-such a fucking jackass.</p>
<p>“Tell me more, please,” Jack said before biting at Gabriel's ass. Rest his face over his asscheek as he continued to fuck him with his fingers, overwhelmed by the tight heat as Gabriel clenched around his digits whenever he curled them. “I’ve been so mean to you. You should really let me have it.”</p>
<p>Gabriel managed to get out a choked out laugh before it was lost in a series of breathy moans. “God why are you such a tease?”</p>
<p>“Because as much as you  complain you like it when I do it,” Jack said before adding a third finger. Holding Gabriel’s thigh with his free hand as he threatened to fall apart. “Don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, ” Gabriel said in near hysterics now. “Jack pl-please, I can’t, my legs are gonna give out.”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna take care of you don’t worry,” Jack soothed, as he quickly snatched up the condom and rolled it down the length of his cock, drizzling more lube along the shaft and giving a few lazy strokes to make sure it’s completely covered. Wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s middle Jack settled them both down on their side. Holding him tight Jack lined himself, the tip of his cock just barely nudging against Gabriel. </p>
<p>Letting out an impatient whine Gabriel reached back to grab a handful of Jack’s ass, clearly tired of waiting. “M’ready, hurry, please.” </p>
<p>Nodding vigorously Jack slowly pressed into Gabriel, his eyes fluttering shut as he slowly worked his way in inch by inch. A pained and choked grunt escaping his lips as he tried not to unravel. He wanted to make this last, he wanted to make it good for Gabriel badly, desperately. However Gabriel wasn’t making it any easier for him as his palm greedly dug into Jack's ass. Desperately urging him on as he pushed back into him as well. </p>
<p>Pressing the side of his face into Gabriel’s shoulder Jack tried to still Gabriel’s hips. Desperate to control the pace as he finally pressed himself fully into the warmth of Gabriel’s body, his mouth going slack at the overwhelming sensation.</p>
<p>“God, I-I just, I love you so much I-” Jack rambled as he slowly rocked his hips forward. “You don’t know what you do to me.” </p>
<p>Gabriel let out a series of punched out moans every time Jack thrusted in. Slowly he released his hand from Jack’s ass before blinding reaching back for Jack’s face. Finding it he slowly buried his fingers in Jack’s hair and pulled, the sharp tug sending a jolt down Jack’s spine as Gabriel angled his head back to kiss Jack. </p>
<p>“I love you too,” Gabriel murmured against Jack’s lips. “More, I need you. Give me more.”</p>
<p>Happy to oblige Jack hoisted Gabriel’s leg up into the air, hooking his arm around it he found a better angle. Driving himself deeper into Gabriel as he finally fucked him in earnest.</p>
<p>“Good?” Jack asked as he started to speed up his pace.</p>
<p>“G-Good…. so good,” Gabriel managed through labored breaths. “You’re gonna make,” He gulps hard, gasping for air “You’re gonna make me come.”</p>
<p>“C’mon,” Jack pleads as he starts to lose any sense of rhythm as he feels Gabriel start the clench around him. The heat of his body is intoxicating. Overwhelmed Jack feels his own orgasm closely approaching. Letting go of Gabriel’s leg Jack wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking him off frantically at a brutal pace.<br/>
“Come for me,” Jack gritted out in Gabriel’s ear. “Do it, give it to me.”</p>
<p>With a few more frantic strokes Gabriel finally came undone. Practically sobbing out his orgasm as he came over Jack’s hand, thick and messy. Jack followed closely behind as Gabriel doubled his efforts with a few brutal grinds as he met Jack’s thrust, blindsiding Jack as his whole body tensed from his release.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jack, please let me go, it's too much,” Gabriel blubbered as he continued to twitch through the aftermath of his orgasm. </p>
<p>Wordlessly Jack relesed Gabriel from his grip and brought his hand up to his lips, a lazy smile spreading across his features as he slowly cleaned his fingers one by one. Moaning around every digit as he lost himself in the taste of Gabriel on his tongue, closing his eyes as he savored it. </p>
<p>Feeling himself finally start to recover Jack slowly eased his way out of Gabriel, shuddering and feeling almost empty from the loss of warmth. A sentiment that was returned as Gabriel let out a petulant and undignified whine as Jack let him go. </p>
<p>“How ya feeling?” Jack asked as he took the condom off and tied it. Twisting his body around he tossed it and watched it sail into the waste bin, pumping his fist into the air as he kept a mental note that he had almost caught up to Gabriel in score. </p>
<p>Without saying a word Gabriel shakily raised his arm in the air, giving Jack a thumbs up before letting it flop right back down. </p>
<p>“Come on, let's get in the shower and get cleaned up.”</p>
<p>“Gabriel Reyes is currently unavailable, please leave a message after the tone,” Gabriel murmured out. </p>
<p>Jack waited patiently for a few moments, letting the silence hang in the air until he deadpanned at the lack of any noise from Gabriel. “You didn’t beep…” </p>
<p>“Machines broken try again later.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god you are so dramatic.” Jack said through a sigh as he managed to flip Gabriel over onto his back.</p>
<p>“Theater kid, what can I say.” </p>
<p>“C’mon and get up. I’d rather not sleep on sheets that are covered in sweat and lube.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Gabriel huffed. “But you gotta carry me.”</p>
<p>“Spoiled brat,” Jack said as he hoisted Gabriel into his arms.</p>
<p>“Don’t give into it and maybe I’ll stop,” Gabriel countered as he rubbed small circles into Jack’s chest. </p>
<p>“Couldn’t even if I tried,” Jack said with a smile as he kicked the bathroom door open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The title is based on Rihanna's song of the same name. Click it if you wanna give it a listen</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDNaJ1ou71Y">James Joint</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may or may not have wrote this due to the fact that we are on lock down and I cannot buy any weed so I am vicariously living through these two. Sad I know. </p><p>Anyway enjoy your 4/20 responsibly and respectfully if that's your thing and if its not thats cool too. It's not for everyone and that cool too. </p><p>Please stay safe during these rather turbulent times. I can only hope my dumb writings can bring someone some laughs in these trying times and if it does its a win in my book.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>